


Open

by ellia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: slash_the_drabble, D/s, Drabble Collection, Fisting, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander - a little in love, a lot in lust and slightly confused about where they're headed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slash_the_drabble. Prompt - open

** Open-Hearted **

 

Xander throws himself into relationships the same way he throws himself into fights, all fearless enthusiasm and no sense of self-preservation. He never holds back; never stops to think things through, and once he loves someone, he never stops.

 

They're all still there inside his heart, everyone who's ever touched him; he's never quite worked out how to let them go. And now Spike's in there too, he slipped in without Xander really noticing.

 

It's too late for him to turn away, all he can do is hang on tight, and pray that Spike will learn to love him back.

   
   


** Open-Minded **

 

He'd always thought the demon bint was kidding, thought she'd made up stories just to embarrass the boy in front of his friends. Turns out that Anya's tales had all been true, if anything she'd held back quite a bit.

 

Xander's a true sensualist, willing to try everything Spike asks him to. It's amazing to see the way he sinks into each new sensation, how his eyes light up with each suggestion Spike makes.

 

Nothing shocks him, there's nothing he won't try at least once. He indulges every dirty kink Spike has, and offers up his own like a gift.

   
   


** Open-Handed **

 

Xander's beautiful like this, head down and arse up, submissive and wanton, like every filthy fantasy Spike's ever had. He moans into the covers when Spike finally touches him; pushes back against Spike's hand, begging silently for more.

 

They've quite a collection of toys; a whole box full of paddles and chains, but nothing thrills Spike more than this. When Xander holds himself still without restraints, when flesh cracks down hard on flesh.

 

He loves the way the Xander's arse turns pinker with each smack he lays down, and how his fingerprints show up on Xander's skin like a brand.

   
   


** Open Up **

 

_Open up,_ the words are whispered against his lips. And he wants to, he really does, he's just not sure if he can. Spike's already got four fingers buried in his ass and he's not certain he can take any more. He's stretched painfully wide already; and he doesn't think they're going to be able to do this.

 

_Open up,_ Spike folds in his thumb, pushes the rest of his hand inside and starts to move. Spike's knuckles are dragging against Xander's prostate with each slow thrust. He's wide open, lost in pleasure and pain, completely at Spike's non-existent mercy.

   
   


** Open Secret **

 

Nobody knows about them, it's not that they're ashamed; more like neither of them is ready to share just yet. They've not really talked about it, never said where this is going, and Spike still half expects Xander to walk away.

 

He's seen the worried looks and hidden stares.. Noticed the way the Watcher's taken to pairing them up on patrol most nights. How the Slayer hasn't threatened him in months, and the Witch watches his every move.

 

He knows they suspect, but as long as they don't _know_, he can enjoy what they've got without worrying about the future.

   
   


** Open Air **

 

Xander can't believe he let Spike talk him into this. He's buck-naked, bent over a gravestone in the middle of a cemetery, with Spike's face buried in his ass.

 

Spike's tongue is licking him open, thrusting and wriggling, eating him out. Xander's achingly hard, humping back onto Spike's tongue, desperate for more. Anyone could see them, the girls are patrolling near here, but Xander's too far gone to care.

 

Spike goes deeper, harder, and finally hits Xander's prostate, licking over it again and again. That's all it takes, and Xander screams as he comes harder than he ever has before.

   
   


** Open Book **

 

The boy's pathetically easy to read. Every emotion he has is written on his face for anyone to see. But lately Spike's starting to believe; that he's the only one who bothers to look.

 

The others don't seem to notice how he shuts down every time they make another dismissive remark; how his eyes shine with pain when they say he's not needed. Or how he radiates joy whenever someone pays him a little attention.

 

No wonder it'd been so easy for Spike to worm his way into the boy's heart, He was the only one who bothered to try.

   
   


** Open Source **

 

His friends would never understand why he does this, he's not entirely sure he does himself. Spike doesn't need this; he can survive just fine on the blood supply they've gotten from the hospital.

 

He doesn't need it, but he wants it, Xander can tell by the way his eyes shine bright with lust whenever Xander pulls the knife from the drawer. The way his gaze tracks the thin line of blood as it appears, the way he begs and moans as he licks up every drop. How he kisses Xander afterwards, like he's thanking him for a treasured gift.

   
   


** Open Question **

 

Xander's given Spike everything, his body and his heart; Spike knows him better than anyone. Knows how to make him laugh or cry, how to make him scream with pleasure or beg for mercy.

 

He's not capable of hiding anything from his lover, not anymore. But Spike's different, he hides everything; shuts his emotions behind a wall of swagger, so that Xander never knows how he really feels.

 

It's painful and frustrating, sometimes Spike treats Xander like he's the love of his life, others like he's nothing but a convenient fuck, and he's too afraid to ask which is real.

   
   


** Open-Mouthed **

 

Anyone who's spent more than a few minutes with Xander knows he's got a bit of an oral fixation. How he sucks on pens and candies, licking and biting, like he just can't bear for his mouth to be empty.

Nobody else gets to reap the rewards of his obsession quite like Spike does. It's pure heaven, when Xander sinks to his knees. The way he sucks Spike's cock deep into his throat, like he's never even heard of a gag reflex. How he swallows Spike's come, chasing down every last drop with his tongue, like he can't get enough.

   
   


** Open And Shut **

 

Xander knows Spike wants him. Knows that Spike loves his body, loves that Xander will let him do anything he wants, will beg and scream and bleed anytime Spike asks him to. He just doesn't know if Spike will ever love _him_, the way that he loves Spike.

 

Spike hates this, feeling uncertain and vulnerable all the time. He knows Xander lusts after him, knows the boy loves the way Spike can make him fall apart and beg for more. But it isn't enough, Spike's always been _Love's Bitch_, and he can't stop wishing that Xander would love him back.

   
   



	2. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others watch Spike and Xander's developing relationship but don't always see the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for slash_the_drabble. Prompt - watch

Unseen Watchers

 

They're sure nobody knows about them, that they've managed to keep their relationship a secret. They're wrong, neither of them has ever been much good at hiding what's in their hearts. Every time they're near each other, their feelings are obvious to anyone who cares to look.

 

One by one the others noticed that they'd changed, each of them thinking that they are the only one to know. They're all watching, trying to decide if they should speak up, or wait to see how it all pans out. Spike and Xander never notice the eyes that watch their every move.

   
   


Giles

 

Watching them fall in love is like stepping into his past. Memories of long nights in Ethan's arms haunt his dreams. He's terrified for Xander, thinks he's fallen prey to a demon. He believes that the boy will wind up broken, body and soul; that Spike will tear him apart without a care.

 

But every time he goes to act he sees something that stays his hand. Notices Xander standing a little straighter, sees him fighting with more skill than he's ever shown before. Sees hope and love in Xander's eyes, and knows he can't be responsible for destroying that.

   
   


Willow

 

She always believed Xander loved too easily, gave his heart to those who didn't deserve it. And in Spike, she fears he's made the worse choice yet.

 

Bite marks and scratches, lines around his wrists that can only have come from rope. She feels herself reaching for her magic whenever Spike's around.

 

She wants to burn him up, wants to make him scream and bleed, to make sure he never touches Xander again. Only Tara can stay her hand, the fear of losing her keeping Willow silent for now. Blinded by her anger, she doesn't realise he's finally found love.

   
   


Tara

 

If there's one thing Tara's learned in Sunnydale; it's that you always have to look below the surface. She knows that Willow is worried about Xander, and wishes she could make her understand how wrong she is.

 

When Tara looks at Xander and Spike, she sees everything. She watches in amazement as their auras twist and meld, and blend together. Wonders at the way the darkness in each of them fades a little every time they touch. She sees the love they have, it's as real to her as the clouds in the sky and the earth under her feet.

   
   


Dawn

 

She's not the kid they all still think she is. She knows about Spike and Xander, has seen them kissing more than once. Nobody notices her, and she kind of likes it that way, likes being able to watch, without them knowing she's there.

 

She knows the others are worried, though she can't understand why. Spike and Xander aren't hurting anyone, especially not each other. They're her family, and they are happy, and seeing them makes her believe in her own future. Makes her think she'll get her own true love one day, find her own place in the world.

   
   


Drusilla

 

She'd come looking for her Dark Prince. Come to sing to him of blood and glory, to take the nastiness in his head and squeeze squish pop until her beautiful boy was free to dance again.

 

But he's already gone, his heart's twisted turned and tainted, he's gone away from her. He'd skipped, jumped, hopped into the kitten's lair. Pretty, pretty, kitten with his dark eyes and his shiny soul, who's stolen her love away.

 

Too late, too late, and she should scream and shout and make them bleed. But she can't, they shine too bright for her to touch.

   
   


Angel

 

Nobody knows how often he comes back here. How he stands in the shadows and watches, dreaming of the future he can never have.

 

He's been waiting for this, knew it would happen long before they figured it out themselves. He knows Spike, understands what makes him tick, and Xander's just as easy to read.

 

Xander has always wanted someone to put him first, to take care of him like nobody in his life ever has. Spike needs someone to watch over, someone who needs him. They're a perfect fit, even if their friends are too blind to see it.

   
   


Anya

 

She hates them sometimes, hates the way they treat her, never quite accepting her but taking her help just the same. She knows it's worse for Spike, can't imagine what it's like for him, a demon without his powers, living at the mercy of a Slayer's whims.

 

Xander's the only one who treated her like a real person, who saw beyond her past, and he's still got no idea of how special that made him. If she'd been able to love him, she'd never have let him go. Spike makes him happy, and Anya won't let anyone mess with that.

   
   


Buffy

 

She can see what they've become. Can see Spike watching Xander like he used to watch her. See how Xander turns to Spike now, how they've become the most important people in each other's worlds.

 

She tries hard not to be jealous, she knows she doesn't have the right; she isn't in love with either of them. She hadn't realised how much it'd hurt, losing Xander's quiet devotion, and Spike's wild heart.

 

They've found what she's spent her whole life looking for, and she'll protect that love, even if she has to kill every demon in Sunnydale to do it.

   
   


Hidden From View

 

They don't know, don't see the watching eyes; don't care about anything except each other. They are wrapped up in the love they're building, too caught up in it to notice anyone else.

 

They're finally starting to believe it's real, beginning to understand that they are in this together. It shows in every kiss they share, every night they spend curled up together in Xander's bed.

They're almost ready to stop hiding, to come out into the light and tell everyone that they're in love. Almost, but not quite, so the others watch and wait, knowing it'll happen soon enough.

   
   



End file.
